


Cryptic

by MrProphet



Category: En Attendant Godot | Waiting for Godot - Beckett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Waiting for Godot was written by Samuel Beckett.</p></blockquote>





	Cryptic

“Nothing to be done,” the Thylacine declared.

The Passenger Pigeon sighed. “I’m beginning to come round to that opinion.”

The Thylacine smiled thinly. “I’m glad to see you back. I thought you were gone forever.”

The Passenger Pigeon snorted. “I was asleep! Why will they not let us sleep?”

“Perhaps they feel lonely?”

“I had a dream…”

“Don’t tell me!”

“I dreamt that…”

“DON’T TELL ME!”

There was a pause.

“It’s not very kind of you, Thylo. I have no-one else to share my private nightmares with. What am I to do if you won’t hear them?”

“Keep them private.”

“Then how should we pass the time, old friend? What are two poor dead creatures to do as we pass these hours waiting?”

“Sleep,” the Thylacine suggested.

“But if I sleep, I will dream of…”

“DON’T TELL ME! If you must always be telling me things, Piggy, then get out of this place and leave me be!”

“But I can’t,” the Passenger Pigeon insisted.

“Why not?”

“Because we’re waiting for Dodo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting for Godot was written by Samuel Beckett.


End file.
